


Of Love And Loss

by ADD6794



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADD6794/pseuds/ADD6794
Summary: A new girl, Tristan, comes to school but there is something about her that the pack needs to find out.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Intruder

Stiles, jolted awake. He still felt the tingling sensation of the wards that he had placed at the edge of town. It usually meant that something supernatural had passed over, but it felt different somehow. Like it was halfway cloaked or something. He knew that if he felt it so did the others in the pack. As soon as he thought that, his phone buzzed on his night stand.

/DEREK ~ Pack meeting. Now.\

It was a group message from Derek, knowing that they would all be up after feeling an intruder pass the wards.

Just over half an hour later, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kirra, Lydia, Liam, and Derek were at the loft discussing different plans and arguing if they where going to work or not. Stiles decided to speak up. "Look, hey guys, I know most of the supernatural creatures that have come through town recently have been dangerous, but who says that this one isn't different? I don't know, just putting it out there." He said with a bit of sarcasm and a flip of his hand. "It might not be dangerous, but danger could always follow." Derek responded to Stiles statement. "Stiles, we all hope that this new creature won't cause any harm, but you know as well as anyone here, that we have always have to prepare."

Stiles sat there thinking again, hoping to come up with something, when it hit him. "Hey, hey, I've got an idea!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly, raising his hand like he was a child looking for his teacher's approval. Derek sighed, "What is it Stiles?"

Okay, so you know how every time something like this happens, it always leads back to someone being new to school, whether it's a teacher," Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow, "or a student?" He said doing the same to Scott. A few of them nodded, wanting him to continue. "Well, I was thinking, we could just look out for someone new at school." He said clapping his hands together, looking around, waiting for someone to say something.

Derek looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "That's actually not a bad idea." At that, Stiles pumped his first in the air excitedly. "Alright, let's do this!"

*BREAK*

On Monday they were all on edge, wondering who was this new person. Stiles and Scott were a team the front entrance, while the rest of the pack were stationed at the other entrances to try to catch anyone that didn't look familiar. When Liam got to Scott and Stiles, they went inside heading to class as the bell rang. Liam went down one hallway while Stiles and Scott went down the other.

In the office, Tris was sitting waiting for them to sign off on her transfer papers and give her her new schedule. "Tristan Michaels?" The woman at the front desk called her up to the desk, letting her know that everything was ready and told her where her classes were. Nodding her head she headed out of the office and tried to remember the directions to her first class. She got lost for a couple minutes before she suddenly felt nauseous. Running into the nearest bathroom, she didn't notice anyone else was in there until she was done emptying the content of what she had for breakfast and she heard the clicking of heals against the tile floor. She held her breath as she waited and listened for the other girl to leave. She finally released the breath she had been holding as she heard the door shut and she quickly flushed the toilet and left the stall to rinse out the foul taste of bike in her mouth. As she splashed water on her face and wet the back of her neck, she looked at herself in the mirror ran into a student and had him lead the way. Thanking him she went into the classroom, which caused everyone to look their way. She kept having to remind herself that, even though she was stating to show and that she's was trying to cover it up, they weren't looking at her stomach that they just wanted to know who came late. Sitting down at an empty seat after showing the teacher her papers, she felt a little self conscious as a couple of guys in the back started to whisper.

Scott was just about to say something to Stiles about hearing a weird heartbeat when a girl walked into the classroom. Scott could tell right away that she wasn't the creature, but the smell clung to her almost like it was her own. He smelled something like this before, but couldn't think of what it was. When she sat down a couple of seats in front of them And the teacher began the lesson, Scott turned to Stiles. "I know this might sound weird, but she has something to do with it. She's human though she smells like a werewolf." "What do you mean she has something to do with it?" Stiles was very confused. "I don't know, it's like she smells of it and the smell is almost part of her, but it's not her, you get what I'm saying?" Scott tried explaining it to him, but ended up just confusing him even more.

At lunch the pack, even Derek, met up at the lacrosse field and Scott told them what he knew. About how she smell like a werewolf, but the smell was so strange yet familiar in a way. He told them about the heartbeat and that's when Derek's head snapped up. "What did you say Scott?" Scott looked confused, but repeated himself anyways. "What, about the really fast heartbeat? It seemed like it was at a normal pace, but it was fast, I don't know, it almost seemed like their were two heart beats. Another thing is, she smelled really familiar, like I've met her before." Derek shook his head. "Scott, you're an idiot." Scott was still confused, "What?" Derek sighed while everyone waited for the answer. "She's pregnant, you moron."

Everyone except Lydia seemed to be shocked. When they saw that Lydia wasn't shocked, they looked at her with confusion. "What? It was obvious after I heard her in the bathroom this morning." Stiles was the first to speak up. "And you didn't bother to tell us this, why?!" Shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't know it was her." She said matter of factly as she walked away from them. "Can you at least help us talk to her?" Stiles yelled out to her. When she didn't respond he turned to Kirra, "Can you and Lydia help us?" Looking at Scott and seeing his desperate puppy dog eyes, Kirra sighed and gave up. "Fine I will help, on one condition though. That either you or Stiles will help as well." She said looking at Scott.

Tris was just sitting down with her lunch when two girls and a guy with a goofy grin came and sat with her. She felt overcrowded and very uncomfortable. Things just were not going well for her today it seemed. The redhead was the one to speak up. "Hi, we couldn't help but notice that you're new here and might need some friends, you should come sit with us." Tris could tell right away that she was not a girl to just say no to, so she got up with her tray and followed the three out to the lacrosse field where a group of kids were sitting on the bleachers eating their lunch. As they all started talking and she listened while picking at her food, nibbling on what she could handle. She found out the strawberry blonde's name was Lydia, the other girl that first approached her was Kirra and the boy that was with them they called Stiles, who name does their kid Stiles? There were three other people, a boy named Scott who had adorable puppy eyes and was dating Kirra, Malia, who acted more like a ferrel animal, Liam, who she could tell had a crush on Lydia, and then there was Derek. The strange guy that was definitely the odd one in the group, but was standing really close to Stiles, almost protective like. He was definitely not in high school and he didn't seem to be a teacher. He just seemed to be listening, but not to their conversations and it was quite unnerving.

Once Scott had introduced everyone he decided to get straight to business. "Alright, Tris, we need to know something." As soon as the words left his mouth Tris put her guard up. "We are the only ones who know of your situation. Now, we're not going to say anything to anything to anyone. We're not going to hold it against you or anything, so you don't have to worry about that." He said the last part seeing that Tris was about to get up, but stopped when he had. "Ok we all know you're scared, and if someone," Scott paused, "or something is after you, we can protect you. We're not asking for anything, we just want to know if you're safe." Scott finished, hoping that she would consider her options and chose to give them a little more information so they could help her.

Clearing her throat, Tris weighed her options. She could either try to get some help from the group that knows so much, or she could do this on her own, where as she didn't know jack shit. She decided to go with her best options so far. "What do you guys know?" And that is when all the information started pouring out of them.


	2. The Reveal

3 MONTHS EARLIER

Tristan was just waking up, curled up next to the warm body of the man she had fallen in love with only a few months ago. Thinking about how her life was now, she couldn't help the slime that came to her face. Stretching and thinking of the previous night's events she started feeling the pooling heat forming between her legs. She was just thinking about trying to wake him up, but instead, she felt his hardened member press against her thigh and slowly grind into her. She quickly wiped the smile from her face and pretended to be asleep. His gruff voice whispered in her ear, "Love, I know you're awake. Once you stop pretending, I can make love to you."

She felt him move away a moment later and she almost whined at the loss of heat. The next thing she felt was her legs pushed apart and a hot mouth press against her panty covered sex. "Peter!" She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. "Well, good morning darling." Peter said with his devilish smirk. He slowly grazing his teeth along her inner thigh, "God, you smell," he inhaled deeply, "so good right now." He moved her panties aside and started lapping at her, going deeper as she clutched at his hair. Pulling away from her, Tristan whined at the loss of contact but was silenced as his mouth crashed onto hers. Her moan was caught in their kiss as he entered her without warning, fully sheathing himself in one swift motion. Breaking away from the kiss, she moaned as Peter pulled out and slammed back into her. keeping up a relentless pace, he brought his mouth down on her breast, biting down hard enough for a moan to get caught in her throat.

Pushing him up she climbed in his lap, lowering herself onto him, she quickly continued their previous pace. "Oh, god, Peter!" She gasped as he hit the perfect spot. He smirked into her neck as he hit it over again. She was so close to coming undone and as she looked into his eye, she could have sworn, before he closed his eyes, they were a brighter blue than usual.

Tristan went over the edge and Peter held her tight with his own release. They stayed like that for a moment as they tried to catch their breath, only breaking apart at the sound of Tristan's growling stomach. Peter chuckled as Tristan climbed off of him, a blush staining her face. Lifting her face to his he gave her a gentle kiss. "You don't have to be embarrassed, love." He whispered. He got up off the bed, slipping into a pair of boxers and headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some eggs, how would you like yours?" He called out as she was looking around for something to put on. Finding one of Peter's v necks beside the bed, she slipped it on and headed in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Tristan smelled the sweet aroma of sausage and various vegetables being cooked, and her stomach made another load complaint that she wasn't eating right at that moment. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, I just decided to make you an omelet, and I put plenty of cheese, just how you like it." The smell of the food made her feel a little queasy, but she just put it off as hunger. She sat down as he finished putting her plate together, setting it in front of her. "Bon appetit!" He said with a dramatic bow that made her giggle. Usually, she would have played with her food until Peter was sitting next to her with his own plate, but she couldn't wait another minute and dug into her omelet.

A few moments later Tristan was running to the bathroom, unable to keep down her breakfast. Peter was right behind her, confused about what was going on. Putting a hand to her forehead he didn't think she felt warm, so she didn't have a fever and she didn't show any symptoms of being sick before. Then he heard it, without really trying, he heard the familiar whooshing. At that moment he went cold and frigid, not knowing what to do, but having a thousand thoughts fly through his head and none of them staying long enough for him to ponder on them. As he sat back against the cool tile wall listening to that sound, getting lost in it, he couldn't hear Tristan calling out to him, almost screaming his name.

The next thing he felt was a hard slap against his face and as the swooshing sound of the little heart slowly faded, Tristan's voice came into focus. "Peter, what's wrong?! Answer me!" He winced, his hearing a little too sensitive to loud noises coming in so suddenly. "Tristan, I need you to tell me, to the best of your knowledge, when was the last time you had your period?" Starting to connect the dots, Tristan started spluttering and stuttering her words. "I-I don't know, I mean, i-it's never been on time! I-I've always gone months w-without having it!"

As she rambled on, Peter got up off the bathroom floor and headed to the bedroom, starting to pace back and forth. He had to tell her the truth about himself. At least the werewolf part, not the whole psychopath killer part.

Interrupting his thoughts, Tristan walked into the room. "Peter, can you please just stop and talk to me! Please..." Tristan felt like she was on a whirlwind with how things had suddenly changed from this morning. Sighing, Peter stopped pacing and turned to look at Tristan. "There's something I need to tell you about myself." "Peter-" "No, please don't say anything, at least not yet. Now, I think you're going to want to sit down for this."

As they walked to the kitchen to sit down at the table, Peter started gathering his thoughts, searching for a way to start this conversation. As they sat down, Tristan looked at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling he braced himself for her reaction. "I've been hiding something from you, and you might not believe me at first, but it's something that needs to be said now. First off, I don't think that you're pregnant, I know that you're pregnant. The reason I know this is because my senses are more heightened than yours. My sense of smell, hearing, sight, even my reflexes are fast. I can hear it inside of you and, the reason that is is that I'm a werewolf."


	3. Unexpected Revelations

"I can hear it inside of you and, the reason that is is that I'm a werewolf."

Peter paused a moment to let Tristan absorb the information that he just told her. He was tense waiting for a reaction, any reaction from her, but what happened next he did not expect. Tristan started laughing, hard. Her laughter only increased with the look of confusion and concern on his face. He turned away and Tristan started to calm down. "Hey, Peter. Hey, I'm sorry, you just really caught me off guard though. That was hilarious! Peter, hey-"

she stopped in her tracks with what she was saying, her breath caught in her throats and her heart started racing. Peter had turned around, hair had suddenly grown on his face, there were now fangs instead of human teeth in his mouth, but what caught her attention the most was his piercing blue eyes. They glowed like a light shown through them. As suddenly as it was there, it was all gone. His face looked normal and for a moment she thought she didn't really see all of it.

Peter took a cautious step towards her, afraid to scare her off. He tried reaching out to her, but she flinched back. Peter backed away from her, turned away, and headed to the bedroom. He was in there for a while before Tristan slowly walked in, seeing him pack his belongings. As tears formed in her eyes a whimper escaped from her lips. He paused for a brief moment with packing a suitcase and glanced at her, but continued and started talking. "I knew I should have been more careful with you, but I was being too selfish with what I wanted. I just felt the absolute need to be with you." He finished packing and sat on the bed that was still unmade from that morning. Looking at her he continued more softly, "You have no idea how much you mean to me." He sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have." He closed to the suitcase and stood there for a moment contemplating his next move. Turning to her he studied her, wanting to make sure what he was about to do before was the right thing. "Tris, there's something I need to do before I leave. I'm hoping it will protect you while I'm gone." He slowly approached her, reaching her gen held her, moving her hair behind her shoulder.

"Y-you're not going to turn me into one of you, are you?" He looked down at her pleading eyes and he felt something inside him break, seeing the hopelessness that was plain on her face. "No hun, I don't have the ability to turn anyone, no matter how much I might want to. I'm sorry." "Sorry about wha-" she was cut short as he quickly turned and bit her at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She cried out in pain and gasped when he lapped at the wound.

Backing away from her, he couldn't look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he grabbed the suitcase and left out the door, leaving her standing in shock.

NOW

"...After he left I cried for a while, but when I was done crying I started looking around and came across an address here in Beacon Hills." Tristan pulled out a postcard with Derek's address on the back. "I was hoping he was here, I wanted to tell him that I'm okay with him being what he is. I realized that I can't be without him and that I just love him too much. I feel this constant ache in my chest like someone punched me right in my lungs and left a hundred-pound weight where my lungs should be. Coming to a conclusion to her story, Tristan looked up at the group and was slightly taken aback by the shock and disgust on their faces. Even Lydia had to try to suppress her anxiety and disgust.

Derek was the first to speak up, "So, what you're saying is that you slept with my uncle." He paused, taking a breath to help compose himself, "And then you got pregnant? How old are you, no wait, do you even know how old Peter is?!"

Before he could say any more Tristan raised his hand in front of him, silencing him. "Okay, yes, I do know he is older than me, but I'm actually not even supposed to be in high school. I'm in my late twenties, twenty-eight to be exact. And, before you say something else, yes I do know that I look like I could be fifteen and the only reason I could enroll here is that I faked my transcripts." Tristan paused, looking down for a moment. Starting to talk again her voice trembled, "Something else happened, on the way here. On one of the nights I stopped at a motel for the night, I was coming back from a gas station, grabbing food, and as I got close to my room I saw someone was waiting by my door. I went to turn around, but when I did, someone was right behind me." She took another pause, taking a deep breath trying to steady herself. "They grabbed me, and they took me in my room, questioned me, and threatened me and my baby. They wanted to know where Peter was and when they were sure I was telling the truth, they turned to leave. But, one of them turned back towards me telling me to carry a message to Peter, and he left this." She pulled up the side of her shirt where four slashes scarred the right side of her ribs.

Derek flinched and moved slightly closer to Stiles even though he was close enough as it is. She also saw the subtle way Stiles brushed his arm with the back of his hand like he was trying to reassure him that he was ok. She pulled her shirt back down seeing that they were not looking at her scar anymore, but at the bulge of her stomach.

Derek cleared his throat, "you said you were about three or four months right?" She nodded. "Well, I don't think you have a normal pregnancy." But, before Derek could explain any more, the bell rang to signal lunch was over and classes would start soon.

"Okay, everyone, that includes you Tristan, Pack meeting at the loft this afternoon." With Derek concluding the lunch meeting, everyone dispersed to head to their next class, with the exception of Stiles who hung back until everyone was gone. Stiles turned to Derek, "Okay, sour-wolf, I know that we've been keeping this" he gestured to the both of them, "secret, but we have to tell the pack. Tonight's a good night as any, so as we discuss what messed up shit is going on with the new girl and your psycho uncle, we'll just kind of slip it in there." Derek nodded and before Stiles left he grabbed him, placing a chase but passionate kiss to his lips, leaving them both somewhat satisfied.


	4. Reunion

It was around four o'clock when everyone, including Derek's sister Cora and Deaton, finally showed up at Derek's loft, with Lydia and Tristan arriving last. Once everyone was settled Derek got up in front of everyone, motioning for Tristan to stand with him. She slowly stood to her feet, feeling self-conscience in front of everyone's eyes once again. Before Derek could get started hackles started coming from Cora as she stared at Tristan, but before she could get a full growl out, Derek shut her down fast with a growl of his own and a flash of his red alpha eyes. She sat back and quieted down, but she still was glaring holes into Tristan. "Now that that's done, I can get started-" "Why does this mated and obviously pregnant girl, and not just mated to anyone, but to PETER of all people here?! I should rip it out of her where she sta-" "ENOUGH!" Derek was in front of his sister, standing over her, his eyes glowing bright red and his teeth bared. Cora shrunk in her seat, baring her neck to him, showing him her submission.

Derek calmed down, stepping away from Cora and returning to normal. Tristan was tense as he returned to her side. Derek brushed his shoulder against her in hopes of comforting her, but she only seemed to be more stressed, jumping slightly in the process. Breathing out a sigh he decided to begin the meeting. "Okay everyone, now it seems that we all now know about this situation, This is Tristan, Peter's mate and she needs our protection. She is family, but that doesn't make her pack. We all still need time to come around to see if we can trust her. Although she doesn't seem like a threat, we don't know much about her other than that she's pregnant with Peter's pup." Tristan visibly shrunk as he continued talking. "But, there's something else that I would like to address." he looked over towards Stiles and there seemed to be some form of silent communication going on before Stiles stepped in front of him.

Stiles waved his hands over his neck and with a dull glow and a shimmer, the illusion placed around the mark of his mate was gone. Everyone but Tristan gasped, a mixture of confusion and excitement radiating from the pack. "It's been a few weeks since we've eh-um, consummated the mating mark." Stiles finished turning red from head to toe with embarrassment. Kira and Lydia were the only ones who giggled, but Scott the "mature" one as always busted out laughing and continued even after Derek flacked his eyes and let out a low warning growl with his owl small blush forming.

Meanwhile, as the excitement of the news consumed everyone and everyone was talking, except Tristan who was sitting back listening to everyone, nobody noticed when someone else walking into the room. "Well, isn't that nice, my little nephew is mated." Peter remarked as he sauntered in with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, continuing with a smirk plastered on his face, "tell me Derek, are you a top or bottom?"

Everyone was silent as they stared at him with hatred, shock, or surprise. Tristan was stuck in her seat, hidden behind everyone. She couldn't comprehend that he was here, she was afraid that if Shen stood up to look for him, he would disappear and everyone would return to normal as nothing had ever happened. As she slowly stood up with the little hope that's she had, she saw him and as soon as they locked eyes, his playful smirk vanished and was replaced with disbelief as his arm fell to his side, dropping his duffel. As she stepped forward to pass everyone he started to back away. Now Tristan was angry. "Don't you dare run away from me again!" He stopped midway of turning around, he sighed as his shoulders slumped. He turned back to face her and was overcome with so much guilt by her eyes as they burned with such anger and intensity towards him. Locking at the floor as he Spock to her, "So, I guess they know, huh."

Tristan stalked towards him, even in her small stature she seemed to overpower him as he shrunk from her. "You're damn right they know. They know that you're a coward and that you left. Your. Mate. You Left me in danger! You left me to defend for myself and they left THIS!" He flinched with every venomous word as she spat them out at him, emphasizing her words as she lifted up her shirt, showing him the scars that the two wolves left her to show him.

In seconds he was on the floor kneeling in front of her as his hand raised to hover above the marred flesh of her rib cage. Then he looked lower seeing the swell of her abdomen and then something happened what nobody expected. Peter broke down, crying at her feet. No one said anything, nobody wanted to, not even the smart mouth of Stiles could sum up the courage to crack a joke. Peter looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry, I-" he choked up before he could finish. Taking a deep breath he started again. "I didn't want you to go through the same pain that I have, that my nephew and niece has." He hung his head at the shame of the thought of being the cause of her pain as she gazed down at him, her look and her tone softened, "Tell me everything."


	5. Who's To Blame

Peter slowly got up off the ground, standing in front of her, he looked at Cora and Derek, "I think I might need some help explaining everything." Derek nodded his head for Tristan and Peter to follow him upstairs. As they passed heading towards the stairs Cora bore holes in the back of Peter's head, probably hoping he would combust into flames, again.

Reaching the top of the stairs Derek lead them to a room towards the back of the smaller open area. The door seemed to be made of heavy steel and walking into the room that was lined with chains and other contraption along the side of the room, Tristan suddenly felt panicked, thinking of the worst possible scenario of why Derek would have to lead them to this room. Both Peter and Derek felt her panic instantly and in a flash Peter was in front of her facing Derek, daring him to do anything to her with just a flash of his ice-blue eyes.

Derek tensed for a fight but quickly explained, "I brought you in this room because this is where we would have the most privacy." He knocked on the walls to show them that is was solid steel. "This room is not for you, I had it build for any possible new betas that couldn't control themselves, like Liam for instance. He's been a wolf for a couple of months now, but even before that, he had trouble controlling his rage. So when there's a full moon we bring him here to try to coach him to control himself. And he's not concealed from the moon so he can get used to the feeling." He said as he rounded to the high ceiling which let the light in but was guarded with bulletproof glass and steel bars. He slowly walked behind them to close the door, but not locking it so they would feel more comfortable.

walking over to a corner of the room where there were a few chairs he pulled out one for each of them and brought them over to the middle of the room. Derek was first to sit, Tristan sat facing Derek, feeling a little easier with his explanation, but still felt trapped. Peter sat off to the side, forming a little circle with the way they were positioned.

Tristan waited a moment for one of them to start talking before she looked to Derek, raising an eyebrow in question of who would start. Derek cleared his throat as he prepared himself to tell a complete stranger their life story. "When I was in high school, I met my first love. We were almost inseparable. Almost." Derek took a shaky breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. Continuing, his eyes now glistened, "later on in our relationship I found out there was trouble coming for our pack, and I wanted to keep her safe, but I couldn't do that without telling her my family's secret. Peter convinced me to-" "I told him to have her turned." Peter interrupted, confessing just one of the many things gen had done throughout his life. Tristan was now looking sat him, wanting him to continue. "I told him who to go to have her turned because I knew my sister would not do it, and I also know that there was a chance that she wouldn't survive the bite." He kept his focus on Tristan, afraid to see the way Derek was looking at him. "The night she was bit, I was there, listening to everything that happened. I knew she wouldn't survive, and I thought it would make Derek stronger, but I was wrong." The look of shock and disgust on his mate's face made him look away in shame, afraid to tell her more of his past sins.

There was a moment of silence before Derek spoke again. "It was a couple of years later when I started to get over her death, but I was still vulnerable. I was lonely but not really looking for anyone to fill the void that her death left. I ran into someone who was older than me, her name was Kate Argent. Over time I thought I loved her and I thought she loved me, but everything was just physical, there was no real emotional attachment." He paused to take a breath, trying to will himself to continue even though he had told this story before. "It was only later that I learned that she was using me. She used me to get information so she and her father could kill my family." Derek was breathing hard now, just fists clenched and his muscles tense. "I'm the cause of the death of my entire family and for my uncle's loss of sanity. He was in the fire and watched everyone burn. He had to relive it every single day while he was in a coma for seven years."

There was another brief pause before Peter took over once again, but he couldn't look at his mate while he told her the rest of his horrific past. "I was stuck in that coma for almost seven years, and being tormented by the visions of my family, human and wolf, children and their parents trying to save them from their fated painful deaths, all I could think about was revenge on what we had to endure." It was now peter that was now breathing hard and shaking with rage. He looked up at Tristan with such emotion in his eyes as he continued. "I wanted Kate and her family dead so much that I took what I wanted and didn't care who got in my way. Not even my own niece and nephew. I killed Laura because she inherited the Alpha title and power, and I needed it to exact my revenge. I don't regret what I did, but I do regret the way I did it." Peter took a breath, calming himself. "Meeting you, I felt like I could redeem myself and be a person. You helped me realize the mistakes I've made and I hope you don't see me in any differently."

Tristan was staring at him intently, searching his eyes for any lies. It was quite for a moment as Peter seemed to hold his breath for her response and was getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Finally, a small smile pulled at her lips and Peter released the breath that he had been holding. "Peter, nothing will ever make me stop loving you."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter felt the weight lift from his shoulders and the love for Tristan expand in his chest, leaving him with such an amazing feeling as he crashed his lips on hers trying to show her exactly how he was feeling at the moment. The kiss started getting heated as they completely forgot about Derek being in the room until he cleared his throat, catching their attention. Peter Flashed his eye with frustration and anger at the intrusion, telling him to leave the room. Derek could see how feral Peter was and slowly backed out of the room not wanting to set him off.

As soon as the door was shut and locked from the outside, Tristan was feeling nervous at the thought of being locked in a room with a feral Peter. She got up out of her chair only to be cornered at the table behind her that was bolted to the floor. Peter's wolf was out and there seemed to be almost no human part of him that was in control. He sniffed at her, his face getting lower and as he reached her stomach he let out a noise that resembled a pur and rubbed his face against her, holder her still by her hips.

Minutes passed and Tristan thought he was going to go on like that forever, but he stopped and started sniffing her again, his head going south. He was at her knees nudging them apart slowly as he grazed his elongated k-nines along her inner thigh, making her shiver in anticipation and pleasure. With her legs spread now his nose rubbed against her core as he smelled her. He pressed his nose into her more and a gasp escaped her lips. He looked up at her with hungry eyes as he tore her panties off of her in one swift motion. Her head flew back as she moaned when Peter dove down and started lapping at her. She grasped at his hair pushing his head further down encouraging him to keep going.

Meanwhile, Derek was heading downstairs and as he got to the last step Stiles was waiting for him and he could tell right away that Derek was a little off. "Hey, Derek, where are Peter and Tristan? I was hoping to talk to her about-" "They're busy right now Stiles." Derek cut him off, making Stiles a little confused. "Wait, what do you mea-" Stiles stopped what he was saying, realization dawning on him. "Oh my god, gross! Wait! They're not in our room are they?!" Stiles had now grabbed the attention of the rest of the pack as they started shuffling over closer. "No, Stiles, they're in the dungeon. Which, thank god because that room is completely soundproof."

the sound of Scott laughing had Derek and Stiles turning their head to stare at him, giving him a disbelieving look. I'm sorry I just- I just couldn't help myself!"Scott said between laughs. Finally calming down a couple of minutes later as he continued. "So, how long do you think they are going to be up there? I mean, don't we need to know more about the two wolves that attacked Tristan, and if there are any others that would be after Peter?"

Derek sighed. "Yes, we do need to know more about the situation, but right now we need to let Peter unwind from his... mating instincts." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable ever talking about it and nobody brought it up again. As they all agreed that the meeting was over, for now, everyone made for the exit except for Stiles and Cora. Cora turned to Stiles and Derek "So, should I crash somewhere else tonight, or...?" She finished off with a raised eyebrow. Stiles looked at her with a knowing smirk and she groaned as she too left the loft.

As the door closed behind her, Derek turned to Stiles intent on taking him where he stood, but when he turned around Stiles had moved his way to the kitchen and was making a sandwich. A low rumble in his chest builds up as he approached the younger man. As he took a bite of the sandwich, with his back still turned to him he raised a finger signaling that he wasn't ready yet. Derek let a low grown escape as he turned stiles around in a flash and kissed him roughly with his mouth still full of the giant bite he had just taken. Stiles pulled away mumbling something that was obscured around his food. He finally swallowed the food, but now pulled away from Derek with a little smirk on his face. "Stiles." Derek said warning Stiles of his impatiens. "God, can you let me eat for a minute, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch and you know how my power burns through with my metabolism." This time Derek complied and turned to leave for their room, but not before leaning into Stiles and whispering, "Make sure to leave room for dessert, I have something upstairs that I think you'll really enjoy." With that Stiles shivered and tried to quickly finish his food, but not getting too full as Derek had said.

Stiles climbed up the spiral staircase and used his magic to enhance his senses and he could smell Derek's arousal and hear his erratic heartbeat as he came closer and he own arousal peaked when he turned to corner into their shared room and saw Derek already nude, lying on the bed with the only thing covering him was a mound of sprayed whipped cream on his crotch. His nostrils flared at the sweet-smelling cream that covered his prize. As he stepped into the room he removed his flannel and t-shirt and shoes as he got the edge of the bed. He slowly drug his nails up the inside of Derek's leg, removing his hand before he got to were he wanted to be touched, knowing how it drove him crazy just by the simple touch. Stiles got up to Derek without ever touching his throbbing shaft and kissed him with deeply before pulling away and started trailing kisses down his neck and nibbling on his collarbone. Derek hissed, grabbing Stiles' hips tightly as he tried to control himself. Stiles continued his path down, barely lingering on Derek's sensitive nipples before trailing wet kisses down his abs which rippled in anticipation.

Instead of going for the prize, Stiles took a detour, kissing and nipping at Derek's inner thigh. Derek shuddered and his muscles twitched at the pleasure that was building up at Stiles ministrations and teasing. Stiles' hot breath was now just above his throbbing member and he waited in anticipation, fisting the sheets to keep from grabbing the back of Stiles' head and fucking the back of his throat. Both their senses were wild with arousal as they tried to hold onto some sort of control. Finally, Stiles gave in and licked his was up Derek's shaft, swallowing the cream as he went. The taste of the mixture of the sweet cream and Derek's pre-cum had him lost as he slipped him into his mouth swallowing around him, causing Derek to buck up. Stiles only swallowed harder and had Derek going over the edge, spilling himself down Stiles' throat with a mixture of a growl and moan.

Stiles came up with a lewd pop, a smirk plastered on his face as he came back up to Derek, Kissing him with the taste of him still on his lips. Derek quickly dominated the kiss and their position in a flash and had Stiles pinned underneath him. Stiles let out a groan as Derek started attacking his neck, leaving marks over the permanent one. Derek's k9's sharpened as he got more aroused thinking about entering Stiles right then and there. If only Stiles wasn't still wearing pants...


	7. Breaking Point

Peter lie awake watching Tristan sleep soundlessly, wondering why he ever thought it was a good idea to leave his beautiful mate when Tristan suddenly started tossing in her sleep. She moaned as if she was in pain and started getting loader as Peter tried shaking her awake. As she started screaming in her sleep he climbed over her and shook her more violently trying to wake her from the night terror she seemed to be having. "Tristan, wake up, you need to wake up!" Peter yelled as Derek and Stiles came into the room hearing the commotion from down the hall. "Peter, I used to have night terrors like that. Doing that won't wake her up. You need to howl." Stiles told him as he tried to help hold her down as she started fighting him, punching him in his chest as she screamed. Peter looked apprehensive as he prepared to howl at his mate. Taking in a deep breath, Peter opened his mouth as he shifted and howled to hopefully reach Tristan and bring her back from whatever was pulling her down to haunt her. Tristan woke with a start, her consciousness being pulled up as she heard a howl, the howl of her mate. Peter stopped mid howl as he saw her eyes open. Tristan tried to sit up as she gasped for air but felt like she was being held down. She looked to one side of her seeing Stiles surprisingly strong hands holding her shoulder down, the same on the other side with Derek. As the two let her go, Peter also climbing from atop of her, she didn't know what to say to them. Luckily she wasn't the one who had to be the first to speak. "Tristan, are you okay?" Stiles asked with concern and understanding in his eyes. Tristan was tense and the wolves could smell her grief and guilt as she tried to find her words. Again, she didn't need to say anything just yet, Peter answering for her. "Can you give us some time alone to talk?" Tristan curled up on herself as Peter turned back to face her after they left. She didn't want to tell him. She felt like she would break if she told him. No, he would break if she told him. This would be the last straw and he would break and she didn't think she could get him back if he knew. There would be no stopping him. She was so deep in thought that when he broke the silence as he whispered her name she flinched, and flinched away from him when he laid a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking with the fear that was rolling off of her and Peter was almost gagging from the foul smell of it. "Please. Tristan." Peter waited for a long time, thinking that she had fallen asleep until she finally spoke, startling him with the pain in her voice. "It was the night at the hotel. When the other wolves cornered me. And they interrogated me." Tristan went quiet again for a few minutes and Peter thought she wouldn't continue, but when she spoke again he went cold. "They didn't just hit me. They raped me." It got quiet again and Peter could feel his blood turning cold and his wolf clawing his way to the surface fast. "Tristan, you _**nneeed**_ , to _**teell mmeee**._" Peter took a moment to try to rein in his wolf. "Who was it." It was not a question but a demand for his mate to tell him who hurt her. She felt that she had to tell him, so he could come back to her. If she didn't he would go and look and tear apart any wolf he came across and would probably never come back to her. Fearing for his life she turned to him, underneath his half transformed face and the pure rage was his own guilt and anguish. "Don't go alone. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back." His eyes sifted for a minute as he leaned his forehead against hers, trying to project to her how much he wished he could take it all back, how he wished he had never left her, how much he loved her, and how he would never leave her again, not even for this. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent as she mustered up the courage to give him what he wanted. "Travis and Felix." As soon as the names fell from her lips she could feel him shaking with rage. She backed away from him and he mirrored her, unsure of what he would do. He didn't know if he could control himself right now and he felt his mind slipping, like years ago back when the fire took everything from him. Cautiously she reached out to help his hand, trying to ground him and hopefully calm him down. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Peter?" He didn't respond, so she tried again a little more firmly. "Peter, hey, come back to me." He looked up at her but she could tell he was barely containing his rage as his eyes were flashing between his natural blue and luminescent blue that were the other half of him. When he spoke it was so guttural that she barely managed to understand him. " _ **I need you to lock me in that room**_." It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. He wanted her to lock him in the 'dungeon' and it broke her heart to see that she had done this to him. Her eye burned as she shook her head, agreeing to do as he told. Tristan was leading the way to the room trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want him to see her like that. Before he stepped into the room he closed the door behind him, he told her, " _ **Don't open the door until dayligh** **t**_." She nodded in agreement and it wasn't until she set the bolts in place that he lost control and even through several feet of concrete she could still hear the roar of anguish and the slight thud of his fist hitting the concrete. She finally let her control slip as she slid down the door, starting to cry into her knees until she heard someone approaching. Looking up, startled, it was Stiles standing in front of her with a pained and questioning look in his eyes. She sniffled as she tried to rein in her emotion. Things were quiet between them for a moment too long, but he was the first to speak. "Hey, what's going on? I thought things were fine, what happened?" She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Derek came up behind Stiles with the same questioning look, staring at the door she was still sitting up against. "What happened?" Derek sounded like he was ready for a fight. "I-I just." She trailed off, not wanting to tell someone again so soon, but she felt like she had no choice. "I told him something that really upset him and he was losing control so he wanted me to lock him in." They were still looking at her expecting her to elaborate. "Can we talk downstairs?" They nodded as Stiles lent a hand to help her up. A little while later as they sat down in the living room, Tristan sitting across from the pair, after retelling what had happened to her, they were all sipping on their own mug of coffee waiting for the sun to make an appearance. She could see dawn approaching and felt so emotionally and physically exhausted even after the one cup of coffee she was allowed to have. It just didn't cut it and what she wanted more than anything to curl up and have Peter wrap himself around her, to feel secure and like none of this had happened. But it did and now she had to face it head-on. She couldn't ignore it anymore, but she still had hope. Hope that one day she would be normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the words that are in bold and italics are supposed to be when he sounds more animalistic and his wolf and homicidal tendencies are threatening to escape him.


End file.
